gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Ni-Fang
Ni-Fang is a fictional character in TGCC, she is mostly know for her main item as a merchant and trader, the Ore of Kath, a mythical dark gaslike rock, she is known to her crew as Captain, or Mistress. But widely known as Ni-Fang, or as the Daughter of Merchants. Upbringing Born in deepspace, yet not darkspace, to a merchant family. Ni-Fang was a frail infant yet raised and became stronger then most known at the time. Born approx 30 years after the destruction of Earth by The Empress, yet upon stroke of luck or fate Ni-Fang came across a reborn and rebuilt Earth with a group of merchants, among whom was a yong man named Amalark. Who had at the time a brief interest in the spaceborn woman. Her main motive for the gains and steps of life she has taken has moved beyond that of normal people would fare. Ni-Fang is known for being a risk taker, going into nebulas and ion clouds relatively unscathed. This may also account her her boldness at slaverigging most of her ships systems into centeral computer locations. It is said that her bloodlind traces back many years, but to whom exactly begs the question Perchase of the Spirit of Silence When Ni-Fang arrived at Port Wander with her family she was of age to begin her own part of the merchantile company at the time at age of seventeen she used her persawsive skills to sway two men who formerly owned the Spirit of Silence, a ship ready for the scrap heap. Under her command the ship was rebuilt within two years, and considered spaceworthy enough to leave Port Wander. After which with most of the ship systems slave rigged to other computers and systems, Ni-Fang begain taking on her first crew. Picture of Spirit of Silence is located at the following link http://autumnstarr.deviantart.com/art/Spirit-of-Silence-150207959 Upon first appearances the ship looks ready to fall apart, yet it has been reinforced through its use under command of Ni-Fang. "It is not yet ready," so she says, "to be destroyed on the scrap heap." Ni-famng has since made SoS her homebase of operations. Hieden Hieldenhammer and the Crew of Spirit of Silence When Ni-Fang took on her crew for Spirit of Silence, swearing each of them to her command and orders when they sigbned on, the first person she knew she would need the most was a helmsman, she was recommended by a spacers bar on Port Wander to look up Hieden Hieldenhammer, a grizzled man from Earth who knew almost ever spacelane for a merchant, she looked him up and indeed found the man as had been told. Recently let go of a major merchant firm and looking for new work at the Dockyards of Port Wander, Hieden took a likeing to the young, white haired woman light skinned, who at the time seemed like an angel sent from the heavens to give Hieden a new leash on life. Hieden immediatly took helmsman rank and also first mate of Spirit of Silence, helping Ni-Fang take on the rest of the nine person crew. Of the nine members of the crew not including Hieden or Spirits of Silence''s captain and owner, Ni-Fang there are seven others. two women, and five mutants that may or may not have once been planet born, being more cybernetic then anything Ni-fang had ever seen. But this oddball-ragtag crew became a tight nit family sailing the stars, making deals, and in many cases taking on smuggling operations which enhanced the value of their most valued items they sold. Illgotten gains and Trustful Wealth Within a year of taking on the ''Spirit of Silence as her homebasse as a merchant, Ni-fang gained considerable wealth when she came across and sold several artifacts of an old empire, how she was able to pay for those items she has never told. However it gained her enough of a reputation as a merchant for rare items. Of which her wares are very expensive to the terms of several thousand credits, or even more in gold. In several occasions Ni-Fang has been known to sell rare ores or various types along with rare articafts of arcane and odd timespace properties, (the latter of which were sold almost instantly to several museums throughout the galaxy.) How Ni-Fang had gained the rare ores, or even much less the strange artifacts is currently unknown. The Merchantile Family Business Ni-Fang was born into the family business, her parents financing her perchasing of the Spirit of Silence, and also the taking on of a crew. Then they let her be as she began rising in the ranks of the merchants to becoming the most sought merchant due to what she sold. Even though her price was nearly double to points of triple that of what her own family and fellow MerTelCom traders sold the ore and items at, she was most sought due to the ore of Kath During the first few years of the business between several worlds money and trade grew for the MerTelCom family and more ships of the line were added to their fleet to sell their wares to toher worlds and spaceports. However during the riegn of the Triangle Empire did things hit slightly rocky ground at first then steady once more grew until recent years when worlds formerly trade heavens were found closed or slated as no fly zones. The Kath Traders and ore of Midna Ni-Fangs most sought after for one item and one item alone. A type of ore found in a isolated and very dangerous system not exactly at, but near the Galatic Core that harbors properties, that when used, can power a ship or a small city for unknown amunts of time. Ni-Fang is most sought after as a merchant because she and most likely she alone sells this type of ore to other spacers. Ni-Fang has made most of her trusted wealth by selling this ore. The rest of how she got her wealth yet uses the ship as the SoS, remains of what does she do with her money anyhow? Originally the ore was only found on Midna by her family and their personal crews of miners. However since becoming a no fly zone Kath has become their major ore location of the same ore. Ni-Fang, as of last known information is the only merchant that sells this type of ore. She has even sold the Kathian Ore to the Triangle empire, drumming it up as "good business with good people" And working to stay out of politics and battles whereever possible Kath as a planet is barren rock yet can support life, many colonies have sprung up on Kaths surface, most of them were mining corporations and many guilds to harvest its presious ore. In many cases starships have been heard to have been outfitted with the Kath ore to increse their hull desness, yet this and many other rumors about this world have been proved untrue. All attempted to in habit the world outside of the offical mioning and colonies etsablished have failed to take. However there is still the precious ore within this planet and the other planets within the same system. Smuggling Operations Ni-Fang is a smuggler, lets face it, everoyne has a bad side, but Ni-Fang has become more of a merchant then she had planned, so to stay legit she has become part of her families merchantile company (known by its prefix of MerTelCom), however this does not keep her from smuggling items, be they recently stolen or just normally traded. How she does these operations is unknown the crew do not even know. She has been known to be outwardly abusive to many potental buyers of her ore, or those that skin out on a deal. She perfers to do her business with those that keep their word and be as legit as possible. Of what she smuggles very little is known, some find it to be jewels and items of varying value, others find it to be ores or spices of various types. Not once however has Ni-Fang had the need to smuggle live cargo, bet it human or otherwise. No Passangers Policy Ni-Fang has a strong sense of no passangers, mostly because they tend to go into places they are not to do so. Ni-Fang however has carried passangers on her ship, however. The passangers were under close watch at all times before getting to the point of never carrying passangers again. However; knowing how time changes everything, nothing is fully set in stone. She has made it thus that her no extra passangers on her ship because of the serects her craft holds in its many holds. But this may change in the future Cruise Days To Be Added Run ins with the Triangle Ni-Fang has done her best as a merchant to remain on the lam, in liue of the law and working with local power and naval groups when it comes to staying in line and obey the laws handed down, however once on her ship, her word is law. On several occasions Ni-Fang has run in with and worked with the Triangle on many a time has she been at a trial of a spacer as a witness, but never on trial herself. She keeps her smuggling operations so secret that even her crew are mum to any information of what she herself smuggles from anywhere to anyone. Category:Characters